Under Oath/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath Pt. 1 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''You only receive this cut scene if you were not Paladin for the last cut scene in A Boy's Dream'' Trion: Keep this secret, but a year ago I believed Orcs were aware of the inner workings of this court. Trion: I suspected Chusarlaud was thier spy, even more so after his disappearance. I never thought him dead. Trion: Would you hearken after his disapperance? This matter requires the objectivity of an outsider. Say Yes Trion: Remember, speak not a word of this to the knights! Chusarlaud once dwelt in Southern San d'Oria, so there you should begin your search. Trion: Very well, report to me once you know more. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath - Southern San d'Oria - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Vemalpeau:' What are you here for? You ask about my son? Please, just go! Vemalpeau: I know all about the intrigue of the knights! I heard that something was amiss right when my son disappeared. I know they had something to do with it! (Head to Lion Springs Tavern) Najjar: Do you know anyone looking for a model? I could use the money. Najjar: Chusarlaud used to paint my portrait a lot. He was so talented. Some of his paintings are right here in this tavern. Najjar: Still, he always wished he had Mique’s paintbrush whenever his spirits were down. Vemalpeau, his father, looked for it too, but it was nowhere to be found. Najjar: What? You’ve never heard of Mique? Head to Madam Hinaree’s Mansion. A picture is worth a thousand words, they say. (Head to the Manor) Ullasa: I am an appraiser in the employ of Madam Hinaree. Her late husband was quite a collector. These are all fine works! Ullasa: The portrait above the stairs is especially valuable. It is by Mique, court artist of King Ranperre. Pity so few of his works survive! Ullasa: The greatest mystery surrounding Mique is his brush. It is said that its bristles turn ferocious when the painter is afraid, and delicate when he is sad. Ullasa: Any artist would desire Mique’s paintbrush. Some say it was hidden in Castle Zvahl, but I do not believe them. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath - Southern San d'Oria - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''After you get the brush'' Vemalpeau: Why, you would offer this to me!? It’s the paintbrush Chusarlaud always wanted. How did you know? Vemalpeau: In youth he wanted to be a painter. But, when his mother fell ill we lost the means, and he decided to become a knight. All on his own... Vemalpeau: I just couldn’t ask him to quit, even though I wanted him to. He was our pride. How could such a thing happen to him? Vemalpeau: He has gone missing for nearly a year, but there is still a chance he lives. We’ve kept his room upstairs the way it’s always been. Go see for yourself if you want to. (Checking the ???) The pen: The plume rests in the dry inkwell The papers: An unfinished letter. It says nothing special. The picture frame: What now? *''Examine the painting.'' *''Look behind the frame.'' >>Examine the painting. Further inspection reveals that all the paintings here are from the same artist. >>Look behind the frame. You find an envelope with nothing written on it. What now? *''Open and examine.'' *''Leave it be.'' >>Open and examine. Obtained key item: Strange sheet of paper. Vemalpeau: Come to think of it, often he would read a letter from his commanding officer. Once I snatched it while he was away, but the paper was blank. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath Pt. 1 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ailbeche:' Father! Exoroche: What is it, Ailbeche? Ailbeche: You're leaving on an expedition, right? Vilbert just left. Here's a sword. Now you can go, too. Exoroche: Expedition? What do you mean? Anyway, such a sword's no use to me. Ailbeche: But, Father! Mother cleaned this sword every night! How could you have forgotten? It took me forever to remove the rust that has built up from your neglect! Exoroche: What? Ailbeche: Oh, never mind! (Ailbeche runs away) Exoroche: Ailbeche... Exoroche: What was he so excited about? Besides, my division is on standby. And where could Vilbert be heading? Exoroche: What, you want me to tell you about that paper? It's a special form my division uses for messages. The words are unseen, but they're there. Exoroche: We no longer use it, so let me tell you how it works. Exoroche: In Davoi there is a well that Orcs use. Dip the paper into its water and the writing will reappear. Exoroche: Long ago we used to keep the water in our inkwells to use when reading the messages, but now even mine is dry. Take this one to the well if you must read it. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath - Davoi - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |You work the pulley. Dipping the letter into the water, you see words appear. “Captain Exoroche: I, Chusarlaud, am no longer worthy to be a Royal Knight, for I have sold our secrets to the Orcs. I spent my reward on medicine for my mother, but it was all in vain. Her death taught me the error of my ways, and I tried repeatedly to redeem myself. But my partner Vilbert threatened to expose my treachery if I did not continue! Alas, he had me in the palm of his hand! I had to take action! I decided to send this letter upon the close of today’s training. I expect no forgiveness, but I must put a stop to this madness. I have caused pain to my mother, and I have betrayed my kind captain. There is no other way!” The letter ends abruptly. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath - Southern San d'Oria - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Exoroche:' It says what? I would believe you, but I cannot. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath - Northern San d'Oria - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ailbeche:' What? Vilbert is in league with the Orcs? Hah! What nonsence! Ailbeche: I will not fall for such a joke so easily. Vilbert is taking me fishing in Jugner Forest. Be not surprised if I catch a bigger fish than the big one! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath - Jugner Forest |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ailbeche:' Now where could Vilbert have gone? Ailbeche: Oh, there you are, Vilbert. Why did you leave me? Ailbeche: Vilbert!? Vilbert: Stay back, if this child's life means anything to you! Ailbeche: Vilbert, what are you doing!? Vilbert: Hmph. There is much that children need not know. (An Orc comes behind Ailbeche) Vilbert: Come, hand me that letter, and I'll spare him. (You give him the letter) Vilbert: Very wise of you! There was no end to the trouble that cowardly stoolpigeon caused me, even after his death! Ailbeche: So, what is written in that letter... Vilbert: Yes, it is all true. But San d'Oria was not built in a day, and little will she suffer from our profit-mongering. Ailbeche: No, I don't believe you! Vilbert: That is fine with me, because you will now die. It is a pity, my boy, for I wanted to play with you just a bit longer, and hear all about your father, the captain. (Vilbert draws his sword at you) Vilbert: Oh, this comes as a surprise? You're far too trusting. (The Orc raises it's axe at Ailbeche) Ailbeche: Ungh! (The Orc is stabbed from behind and falls.) Exoroche: Now, I see. So this is what it's all about. Ailbeche: Father! Vilbert: I never thought you, of all people, would catch on. I had hoped you'd remain the dim-witted captain. Exoroche: Fallen knight don't deserve to wield a sword. Give up now and you'll live to see prison, if you've the will to repent. Vilbert: Hmph! And what if I don't? Would you cut me down, Captain? Could that blade of yours even scratch my armor? Exoroche: Why, you -- Ailbeche: Father! Here! Exoroche: Is this...? Ailbeche: Yes, Father. Your old sword! Ailbeche: You can't defeat my father, you villain! Vilbert: Ahahah! You delusional child. In war, the strong crush the weak. Always! Ailbeche: No! Vilbert: No? Then who prevails? Ailbeche: The righteous! Exoroche: Son... Vilbert: Hahaha! Now I see! Then let me show you who is righteous, and who is the villain. Exoroche: Stand back, Ailbeche! (The duel) Vilbert: Don't even think you've stopped me! The plan...is...complete... (Vilbert falls dead) Ailbeche: Father! Exoroche: Come, let us go home. Never again come alone to a place like this. Exoroche: I am sorry you had to be caught up in all this. We must tell Prince Trion all that has transpired! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath - Southern San d'Oria - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Exoroche:' Thank you for your help. I must inform Prince Trion of this unfortunate turn of events. I am summarizing my report now. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Under Oath - Northern San d'Oria - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ailbeche:' You saw, did you not? My father is a mighty knight! I wish to become like him!